


12 Days of Mistletoe

by wibblywobblydemonydeducythings



Series: The Sabriel Chritsmas [6]
Category: Supernatural, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Angst, Christmas Fluff, Christmas OTP Challenge, Fluff, Gabriel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/pseuds/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's life in basically falling apart. His brother is getting more and more affected by the mark of Cain, their angel buddy is running low on grace and it all weighing him down. Until Gabriel shows up and provides a much needed distraction, but soon enough Gabriel himself starts to become more of a burden than a joy to the hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Days of Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Tumblr Christmas OTP Challenge.  
> Day 7- Mistletoe  
> Trying to catch up, but I promise I will finish the challenge, so expect more, though I'm not so sure when.

 

 

 

 

_December 13,_

 

Sam was having a weird dream. He was twisting and turning in his bed and then Dean’s voice woke him up.

“ Sammey! Grilled cheese?” He said cheerfully.

Sam shook his head negatively as he turned around and went back to sleep.

Lately, sleep has been his only solace. Dean wasn’t doing so well, Castiel was almost always away, and he had no one to talk to.

He fell asleep again, and unfortunately continued the dream where he had left off.

_December 14,_

 

An object thrown at his chest woke him up. He jumped up in bed only to see his own brother, instead of what he had expected-the monster he was dreaming of. He was holding, what Sam had guessed to be coffee, and the object thrown was a newspaper.

“Rise and shine Sammy, I got us a job.” He said, arm trembling out of control.

“Are you okay?” Sam had noticed his brother’s arm.

“Yea, it’s nothing. Come on, let’s get a move on.” He brushed him off.

“Is it the Mark?” Sam was more than worried.

“It’s nothing!” He exclaimed.

Dean left the room so his brother could change his clothes and get ready for the hunt. It was a simple salt and burn, from what he had gathered from the article.

Sam was in the middle of getting dressed when a, hovering, mistletoe appeared right before him. He jumped back in shock, his pants still at his ankles and he tripped and fell. He was mid-fall when a pair of strong hands caught him and straightened him up.

He quickly turned around, expecting for Dean to be there, but the surprise on his face was enormous.

“Gabriel?!” He said voice shaking with disbelief.

“Hi there Kiddo. Dya miss me?” The angel smirked.

“Y.. You’re alive? How? When?” Flustered was too small a word to describe his state of mind.

“Long story, tell you later” He glanced down at Sam’s half naked body, smirking at the sight of his boxers.

Sam took notice and quickly pulled up his pants and grabbed a shirt.

“Boo, you’re no fun!” Gabriel was enjoying the view.

The mistletoe suddenly started following Sam around, hovering over his hand no matter how he moved in the room.

He started swatting at it, which gave Gabriel all the enjoyment of the world. When he saw him laughing he got furious.

“Stop it!” He barked.

“Not until I get my kiss, Sammykins” He winked at him.

Sam tried to open the door, in hopes of walking out on Gabriel. He was more annoying than he had remembered him. Of course, Sam had very fond memories of the archangel, though he would not confess it out loud.

When the door wouldn’t budge and Gabriel’s laughter grew louder, he connected the dots.

“Is this your doing?” He glared at him.

“Kiss me, and I’ll let you go.” He pointed his finger at the mistletoe and guided it above Sam’s head.

He shook his head and he observed Gabriel as he smirked and eyed him from top to bottom.

“Fine! But I have conditions.” Sam was giving up to Gabriel’s temptation.

“Anything for you kiddo.”

“Not on the lips, and you let me go as soon as I kiss you.”

“Done!” He wasn’t going to argue, any kind of kiss from Sam was more than he had hoped for.

“And you have to tell me how the hell you faked your death!” He was very curious.

“No problemo” Gabriel was grinning.

Sam approached Gabriel, looked down on him, and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. He felt a sort of spark in his stomach but gave it no other thought.

Gabriel’s heart sank as the hunter kissed him, and he felt his grace was about to jump out of his body and do a back flip. He contained himself and snapped his fingers, disappearing and taking the mistletoe along with him.

Sam was left standing alone in his room, smiling like the idiot he felt like.

“Come on princess.” Dean’s voice came from inside to shake him out his haze.

He always knew Gabriel was special to him, but maybe, just maybe he was a bit more special than he had expected him to be.

 

_December 15,_

 

Sam was in the kitchen washing his shirt at the sink-blood doesn’t come off easy-when Gabriel showed up sitting on the kitchen counter with a lollipop in mouth and a sprig of mistletoe in hand.

Sam jumped back at the sudden materialization.

“Dammit Gabe! A little warning would be great!” He exclaimed.

Gabriel shrugged as he held up the mistletoe and shook it, without saying a word.

“No, first tell me how you faked it.” Sam was already making deals.

Gabriel took the lollipop out of his mouth and huffed.

“Fine, I’ll tell you. But this story is worth a peck on the lips.” He waggled his eyebrows at him suggestively.

“Ha! No, you get a kiss on the cheek or nothing.”

Gabriel blew raspberries at Sam, and then a second later he took a quick breath and let it out.

“Fine!” He glared at him so hard Sam felt his eyes burning a hole in his skull, which caused a laughing spree that ended with Gabriel threatening to leave.

“No no, I’m sorry, go on.” Sam was amused.

“Well,” He started “Old Luci thought he stabbed me with my blade, but in fact it wasn’t me. I just shimmered a projection of myself, there was 2 of me in that room and none were really me.”

He smirked as he stopped talking. Sam was looking at him attentively waiting for the rest of the story, when Gabriel put back the lollipop in his mouth and pointed at his cheek. Sam wasn’t happy.

“No, that wasn’t the deal. The deal was to tell me everything.” He objected.

“No it wasn’t, the story was to tell you how I faked it, and I did. Now where is my kiss?” He smiled big, pointing at his left cheek.

Sam huffed as he admitted to himself that the trickster had tricked him.

“Alright, you win for today.” That last word had slipped without any planning on Sam’s part.

Gabriel’s eyes grew wider as that last word sank in. He smirked at Sam and said as he disappeared

“See you tomorrow kiddo”

Sam started laughing at the major slip he had just made.

 

_December 16,_

 

Gabriel popped in Sam’s room expecting him to be already in bed. When he saw no sign of him, he was about to leave, but then he heard some noise and Sam’s grunts coming from a neighboring room.

He walked there, worried about Sam, and he found him laying on top of Dean, pinning him down while he was growling at him.

“S.. Sam?” Gabriel was lost, he didn’t know what to say or do.

“Not now Gabriel I’m busy!” He shot at him.

“Need any help?”

“No go away!” Sam knew having Gabriel there would make things a lot worse.

“Ummm… Okay” He hesitated before he was gone.

Sam had a lot on his plate at the moment, and Gabriel’s feelings were the last thing on his mind right now.

 

_December 17,_

 

An entire day had passed and there was no sign of Gabriel. Sam had been expecting him all day long, preparing an apology for his manners the day before. He waited and waited but no sign of Gabe.

He paced the room for a while before he decided to just go to bed. He was disappointed and maybe a little heart broken.

He got in bed and it took him seconds before he drifted in the land of dreams.

As usual, his dreams were weird and annoying at the best, and horrifyingly terrifying at the worst.

He had just started to have one of his scary dreams when suddenly something disturbs the routine and the dream slowly start turning into a happy fond memory from Sam’s old life with Jess.

It was that first Christmas they had spent together in that small apartment putting up a crappy tree, but it felt more like home than anything in his entire 20 years on earth.

At around 4am a strange noise awoke him. He looked around but found nothing and no one. Secretly he was hoping he’d find Gabriel there, but that’s not something he was willing to admit, at least not out loud.

He turned around and arranged his sleeping position in bed, with the objective of falling back to sleep, when he noticed a small sprig of mistletoe resting on his nightstand. He took it in hand and held it close. That night he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

_December 18,_

 

Sam was just coming out of the shower, a towel wrapped on his waist, water beads rolling down his chest and his hair was still wet. He walked in his room and found Gabriel sitting on his bed, waiting for him, with mistletoe in hand.

He turned around and when he saw Sam’s condition his eyes widened and a smile quirked the right corner of his lips.

“You sure know how to make an entrance Samsquatch.” He was eating him up with his eyes.

For a second Sam felt the need to cover up, before a whole different desire came onto him. He smiled at Gabriel and said sneakily

“I’ve been learning from the best.” He was oozing self-confidence and sexuality, and Gabriel could barely contain himself.

“Oh yea?” He stood up and approached him.

Unfortunately, they had both forgotten the door was open, and Dean interrupted them before Gabriel could lay a hand on Sam.

“What the fuck is _he_ doing here?” Dean yelled out.

They both looked at Dean speechless, both hoping he had no idea what was about to happen.

He was running at him with an angel blade at hand when Gabriel immediately disappeared sending Dean down on the ground.

To say Sam was disappointed would be an understatement.

 

_December 19,_

 

Sam waited all day for Gabe, but he was a no show. So he sat at the edge of his bed, crossed his hands, and for the first time in a long time he prayed:

“ _Gabriel, I hope you’re listening. I don’t even know if this’ll work but I guess I have to try. I talked to Dean, he won’t try to kill you anymore. Ummm, I’ve been waiting for you all day, I guess you got spooked but I hope you drop by. Ummm I wanna see you.”_

He opened his eyes and looked around but there was no sign of Gabriel. He took a deep breath and let it go. He brushed his hand on the bed and he felt something strange, he looked down and he found a sprig of mistletoe.

He smiled and turned around to find Gabriel sitting next to him. He opened his mouth to talk when Gabriel quickly cupped his face in his hands and kissed him deeply, passionately and softly.

Sam was melting into the kiss, his hands were lifting up and he took Gabriel’s face in them. Caressing his cheeks with his thumbs and grabbing at the back of his neck.

The kiss was starting to turn from soft to aggressive when suddenly it was over.

He opened his eyes and Gabriel was already gone. He looked around but couldn’t find him. All that was left was the mistletoe scrunched up on the bed, he grabbed it and he put in the drawer of his nightstand right next to three others.

 

_December 20,_

 

Gabriel didn’t show. Sam waited.

 

_December 21,_

 

Sam prayed, he pleaded and begged for him to come but Gabriel did not respond.

 

_December 22,_

 

Sam was growing desperate; he couldn’t think straight he couldn’t even do his research properly without Gabriel haunting his thoughts.

He went to his room, locked the door and started shouting

“Gabriel you selfish sonvabitch! Get your ass down here! I need to talk to you, I need to see you!”

No response.

He got angrier and angrier and he started throwing things around while screaming and shouting unintelligible words. He tossed and tasseled for almost an hour before he collapsed dead tired on the ground.

“I miss you.” He whispered as a tear was making its way down his cheek.

Suddenly Gabriel’s thumb wiped the tear away and Sam couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“You’re an asshole.” He said, all out of breath.

“I am.” Gabriel was dead serious.

“Yes you are.” Sam said with the tone of a five year old.

*Poof*

Gabriel disappeared again.

“NO! Gabriel! Get your ass back in here.”

But no answer, and no answer came for the next three hours that Sam had spent shouting out to him. Eventually he collapsed on the bed and fell asleep of pure fatigue.

 

_December 23,_

 

Sam woke up with a headache similar to that of a hangover. He looked around at his room and it was like a tornado has made a shortcut through his boudoir.

It took him a few minutes to be able to get up and start rearranging everything.

He unlocked the door to his room and made his way to the kitchen. Dean was there cooking breakfast. When he locked eyes with Sam, the negative shake of his head convinced him of not asking any questions.

At least, not now.

Throughout the entire day Sam was very zombie like. Not talking not reacting to anything, left alone while Dean took Cas on a hunt. They had both figured it wasn’t a good idea for Sam to go anywhere in that state.

That night he was asleep by 7pm and already having nightmares.

_December 24,_

 

Sam had spent this day like the one before, in his pajamas and day dreaming the day away. Come 8pm he was already tired and had decided to go to bed.

He went to his room and then he froze when he found a mistletoe sprig on his pillow.

“No, no. You don’t get to do this to me. You don’t get to come back. No!” Sam was feeling very emotional.

He was backing away from his bed when he hit something. He turned around and looked down to find the angel standing there, smiling softly, a hint of embarrassment with a touch of apology gleaming through his eyes.

“No Gabriel, go away” Sam said softly, he had no strength anymore. With everything that had been going on he was just done. Dean and the mark of Cain, Cas and his borrowed grace that was starting to fade away, the last thing he needed was for Gabriel to play with his feelings the way he was.

It was completely not fair and Sam had had enough. He wanted him gone anyway possible. When Gabriel wouldn’t go, he grabbed an angel blade and tried to stab him.

Gabriel snapped the blade away and approached Sam and hugged him.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

His eyes were watering and his heart rate was through the roof, and so was Sam’s. He knows all the suffering he put the hunter through, but it wasn’t out of trickery or malice.

He honestly thought he was doing him a favor by not getting involved.

Gabriel had many enemies-including Sam’s brother-and he knew what a distraction he would be to him. He was being selfless, maybe, for the first time in his life.

Even when he took on Lucifer he was as selfish as possible; faking his own death and leading everyone to believe he was gone.

Being selfish was all Gabriel knew; after all he had been living by himself for the past 2000 years.

Sam started crying into his shoulder, his body trembling. Gabriel had put a lot of strain on him, and he was already cracking down before the angel showed his face in his room that first time.

He held Sam tight and rubbed his back, tears were falling from both their eyes. When his human simmered down he pulled away from the hug and looked at him for a long time before he reached up on his tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips.

Their tears mixed up with saliva, as the soft kissed turned passionate and deep. Sam grabbed Gabriel’s head with both hands and started getting aggressive.

His tongue was all over Gabe’s mouth, brushing against the insides of his cheeks, his teeth and even the tip of his throat. Gabriel’s hands started wandering trying to find any skin to hold on to. He found his way to under Sam’s shirt, he lifted it up breaking off the kiss for only a second while they managed to pull the shirt off of his head and throw it somewhere in the room.

They quickly undressed each other; they have been waiting for this moment for a long, long time. Sam pulled away from the kiss to admire Gabriel naked.

“You’re gorgeous.” He was mesmerized.

Gabriel looked away, shy and cheeks growing red. He soon pushed Sam down on the bed and crawled on top of him, kissing each and every part his lips could reach all the way up to his neck, where he nibbled and licked and left marks.

Sam threw his head back in the pillow as the largess of Gabriel’s manhood rubbing against his own was teasing him.

“Fuck me.” He whispered in Gabe’s ear.

Gabriel took a deep breath as the words sent a shiver down his spine all the way down to his penis.

He looked at Sam smirking

“Yes sir.” He was more than happy to oblige.

He kissed his way down to Sam’s boner, teasing, licking and sucking it until he was on the verge of exploding.

“Take me, now!” He couldn’t wait any longer.

Gabriel snapped some lube in hand, spread it on his fingers and proceeded rubbing them into his partner’s hole.

At first he only let in one finger, twisting it and turning it inside, torturing Sam and enjoying the pleasure seeping on his face.

“More!” Sam yelled out.

Gabriel let in a second and later a third finger, for about five minutes he teased and played with Sam’s entrance, making sure to keep him away from climaxing.

“I want you inside, you! Not your fingers!” Sam exclaimed.

Gabriel smiled and kissed him deep while slowly entering him. Sam took a deep shattered breath, as Gabriel felt so good inside.

He started thrusting slowly and gently, watching Sam and the look of utter bliss on his face.

“You feel so good kiddo!” Heaven did not feel as good as being inside Sam.

Sam wrapped his legs around Gabriel’s waist and arched up trying to get him to go deeper. When he was in deep enough he exhaled

“oh, yea, that’s it.” He said softly almost crying of pure happiness.

“You’re happy?” Gabriel asked while still thrusting slowly inside of him.

Sam nodded as he moaned when Gabriel’s dick brushed against his prostate.

“Faster.” He breathed out.

The angel started going faster, his thrusts were rhythmic to Sam’s heartbeats. They were moaning and groaning, panting and sweating when all of a sudden, without any warning they both exploded. Gabriel came inside of Sam and the latter all over his belly.

It was heaven, they both had climaxed at the same time, and it was magical.

Gabriel rolled away from Sam, snapped a small towel and cleaned both of them up. When he was finished Sam grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug

“Merry Christmas, I love you.” He blurted out.

Gabriel was shocked; he did not expect such a confession.

“I love you too.” He said sheepishly.

Sam laughed as he kissed his angel.

“Now, are you going to tell me how you survived Lucifer?” Sam asked.

“Oh, you’ve certainly earned that story” Gabriel replied as he put his hands behind his head getting ready to tell the story.

“So remember the DVD I gave you? Well…”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments if you liked it please :)  
> You keep me going.


End file.
